The Past
by Princess Berry
Summary: A FerioXFuu Pairing. I sorry I suck at summarys. Second Chapter is the REAL story.
1. Sorry for this Pointless Chapter

Yes... Hello everybody you'll might be thinking.

" What the...?WHERE'S THE STORY!"

Well the thing is. I made the story. for Ferio and Fuu but...Yeah. I let my friend read it and she said it was well similar to the others. Saying I always make a couple in my storys with angst, Then with romance. So I don't want to put it up for you guys to say it all looks the same

So I need you all to help me with this probelm.

Would you rather have The story be?

A Fluffy,Gusshie Romance Story

OR

An angst THEN the romance to come?

Please review to tell me and then I will make any changes and post it to this story right away!

Thank you for reading. I am also deeply sorry, and won't ever do this again.

Princess Berry.


	2. The REAL Story

Hey, Everyone, XD

Here with my newest ficcie!

Before you read on I just want to say, Thank you for reading this. I'm still a newbie. Plus this computer is so old, It doesn't have any spell check of any sorts. I read this over and over hoping I didn't miss anything thats not right.

Still if there still some mistakes on this...please tell me not in a hurtful way.

Oh, If any body knows the name of the kingdom, Please tell me. Thankies.

* * *

**Princess Berry**:Well since I don't like you guys that much...It's a one-shot ficcie, Sorry, Pyo !

**Ferio**:WHAT, Why don't you like us?

**Fuu:**Yes, I would like to know as well...(joins in)

**Princess Berry:**Well, How should I say this...You two are so, Pyo... So typicle...I already know you two like each other, Besides you two are dating already.

**Fuu: **(Blushes)

**Ferio: **(Blushes)

**Princess Berry:** YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY, THAT I'M WASTING MY TIME ON YOU TWO, PYO!

**Fuu: **I don't want to inter-fear but... Why do you always say...Pyo?

**Ferio: **Yeah?

(Silences)

**Princess Berry:** I SAY PYO BECAUSE I CAN SAY PYO,YOU...YOU...FOUR EYE FREAK...PYOPYOPYOPYOPYO!

(Gets skillet out and start hitting Fuu)HAHAHAHAHA THERES HOT OIL IN THIS,PYO XD

**Fuu:** Stop itouch That really hurtsOil splatters IT BURNS, Hey you wear glasses too!

**Princess Berry:** Shut Up, At least I look pretty in mines. Plus I don't look like a nerd wearing round glasses like you.I just wear for looks...and the fact I can't see well anymore. Also It makes me look more...Femine with the glasses and my long black/brown hair. ( Stops and admire my beauty)

**Ferio:** Hey don't hurt her, HEY! She doesn't look like a nerd to me! Stop admiring you self too, I think girls you admires themselves are freaks

**Princess Berry:** YOU WANT SOME TOO,PYO?(Chases Him)WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!

**Fuu:** Well I guess i'll say the disclaimer, she doesn't own us,ummmmm...Now enjoy the fic. Now To get these oil stains out...

* * *

It was a sunny day at the Magical Kingdom... 

The three girls was taking a well deserved break from all this hard work they were doing. Which was doing...Well you all know, Doing knight things.

Not only was the kingdom protected, There seemed to be tension of love in the air.

Umi and Ascot were too busy doing 'talking' in some room.

Hikaru and Lantis...(A/N...Is that his name? well whatever the guy with black hair and have an Annoying, jealous fairy...and ummm...brother to that dead one that loved the princess) were at the plant area of the Kingdom, Sitting on the largest tree they had sitting comforable together on the tree talking about small stuff. As the jealous fairy kicks a twig out of anger.

As for Fuu and Ferio well...

**Ferio's P.O.V.**

Ferio was attending some meeting about some really boring stuff.

"Blah blah blah blah", One of the attendent starts to talk about Resources, The army and other stuff that the 'Prince' wasn't listening too.

"I wonder what Fuu doing? Man, I rather be with her now than be in this boring meeting, What's he even talking about? Why is it always have to be when the girls are back...", Ferio thought as he tapped his finger-tips on the smooth marble table that the whole meeting was being held in, Not even listening to a single word except something about a ball...

**Fuu's P.O.V.**

Fuu was sitting outside in the balcony in the grand hall sitting on the stone gate that protected anybody from falling off, Since it was about 6 feet off the ground. She started to kick her legs a lil' just thinking about stuff.

'It's been so long since we had a break like this...Umi with Ascot...Bet shes talking 'all' her break time on him...Hikaru must be with Lantis...Lucky them... Ferio is always at meetings...I'm alway's alone...Not like this never happens to me...It's like back then..'

**Flash Back **

_"I'm going to school now",Fuu sister yelled running to school, As there mom and dad waved._

_**(A/N Sorry not sure if Fuu's parents are like that or if she has a lil' sister, Though now...She does,lol)**_

_"What an angel we have",The mom said, Proudly._

_"Yup, She's something all right",The dad responded as they left to do well...What-ever they are to be doing. Completly forgetting something or rather someone else._

_"...Yawn What the...my clock's broken!", Fuu yelled putting her glasses on picking up the clock to see that the cables were cut._

_"...She did this",Fuu figured out very pissed off, getting ready for school, running outside for school._

_(by the time they get home )_

_"How was your day dear?", The two parents asked_

_"Oh, very good , But you know Fuu was late to school", She smirked as she stared at Fuu's TERRIFIED face , Then stared back to the very mad, Creepy looking parents._

_" WHY WERE YOU LATE?", The dad yelled smacking her in the face, Causing her to fall down._

_"YOUR AN EMMBARESSMENT TO THIS FAMILY...NO YOUR NOT EVEN A PART OF THE FAMILY, YOUR A MISTAKE, YOUR SISTER WAS ALL WE WANTED", The mom yelled holding on to Fuu's sister, As she smirked._

_"But..But SHE cut my alarm clock", Fuu tried to defend herslef._

_"DON'T BLAME HER YOUR MISTAKES, YOU KNOW WHAT FOR THE LAST 16 YEARS WE HAD THE WORST YEARS OF OUR LIVES",They both yelled._

_"Honey...Can we PLEASE take care of this once and for all.",The mom asked._

_"Sure thing honey,Lets."_

_"Thank you... FUU, BY TOMARROW MORNING, YOU NO LONGER BELONG TO US...PACK YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE...FOR GOOD",The mom yelled_

_"...What?",Fuu asked, Shes been kicked out before but she always came back._

_"For good, now leave ARE family be", They all said hugging each other, Leaving Fuu Sad, Mad,...Hurt._

_She stood up and went to her room, Packing up. Though didn't noticed her sister following her shortly._

_(Fuu's room)_

_"Hello dear Fuu, I'll take care of my parents", Her sister calmly said her arms around her back._

_"...WHY...WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, WHY DID YOU FRAME ME?", Fuu yelled, All her bags were packed , She was dressed in her PJ's, Ready to go to bed. Knowing that she would not be wanted at the dinner table._

_"You wanna know why...I HATE YOU...That's all you need to know...In school...Your the best_

_...Smart...Pretty...Boys always talk to you...WHY...You where glasses...Glasses- wearers are dorks, There supposed to be hated by all", She stated. ( Man, I don't know if shes real or not but you all must hate her al ready. I don't have nothing against glasses wearers cause well. I wear glasses too.)_

_"Your being a stereotype now, Not all glasses-wearers are dork",Fuu simply said._

_"Well...Doesn't matter know you'll be gone forever, I just want to do one thing before you go"_

_"...What?"_

_"I read in a book, That you should always leave something to remember a good or bad memory by",She said_

_"... This is what I gonna do for you to remeber this memory by", She smiled getting closer as she quickly slashed her own sister near the lowest part of the nape of her neck with a rusty knife, Fuu falling down as blood started to stain her PJ shirt._

_**(A/N. What Book was she reading?)**_

_"Well, You have a nice life, I know I will", She says leaving her sister there to bleed._

_"...I hate her...owww", She said to herself though for some reason it didn't hurt as much as she thought._

_She took her shirt off to see a pretty deep cut, There after, Started to clean the cut up bandaging it, Simply went to her bad, After changing into another shirt._

_'Why doesn't it hurt as much? Why does she hate me...Why does my family hates me?Well I know is.There not my family anymore and THANK THE GODS, That my fieldtrip is tomarrow, Where we going again? Oh yeah, that tower, we'll at least I'm out of the house for good.', She smiled not even knowing that this feild trip would changed her life._

_(end of flash back)_

She put her hand to wear the scar is now...ever since she got here she would never where a dress no matter what and even though the outfit she wore was pretty deep, The scar always got covered by the frills, The knights outfit had on it.

She got off from the stone gate she sat on, After she was standing completly on her two feet, she heard bells ringing.

"Time to eat already?", Fuu said as her tummy rumble for the food it needs.

"(blush) Well guess i'm hungry", She says as she left for the dining room.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ferio: **Hey! I thought this was gonna be a one-shot?

**Princess Berry:** Well... I was thinking...Why not have two chapters. Since well...I'm starting to get into this story.

**Fuu:** Why! That was really thoughtful of you. Besides the fact you get really angry fast.. You really are a nice person.

**Princess Berry:** Thank you Fuu, XD.

**Ferio:** Fuu! Don't phraise her! She's just saying that cause she's having a having a writer's block.

**Princess Berry:** ...

**Fuu:** Is that true Princess?

**Princess Berry:** FERIO YOU DARE DEFY ME! HOW ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER I'LL MAKE YOU DIE IN A VERY HORRIBLE DEATH! OR MAYBE MAKE FUU FALL FOR LANTIS?

**Ferio:** NO NOT LANTIS!

**Lantis:** Hmph, Like i'll feel the same way for her. I got Hikaru. No offense Fuu.

**Fuu:** Oh, None taking.

**Princess Berry:** hahahahaha, BUT i'm the boss around her. So that means you will fall for her yes. Or maybe Hikaru should go into a horrible death as well.

**Lantis:** You do that and i'll kill you.

**Princess Berry: **(pulls a gun out) Not if I kill you first.

**Fuu and Ferio:** Where do you get all these weapons? First, The skillet. Now this.

**Princess Berry:** ...I'm tired, Pyo.

**Ferio and Lantis:** Enough with the 'Pyo' crap.

(silence)

**Princess Berry:** (points gun and shoots the two in the leg) Hahahahahahahahaahh. Will you do as I say know?(blow's the smoke)

**Ferio:** OOWWWWW... YES I WILL LISTEN.

**Fuu:** (Gets first-aid out) Oh Ferio, You just like to get in fights don't you? You have to take much more care of your self, I worry at times like this.

**Ferio:** (Blushes) I'm sorry to worry you Fuu.

**Fuu:** (Blushes) Oh its all right.

(The two have a deep conversation)

**Princess Berry:** Will you listen to me Lantis?

**Lantis:** Never.

**Princess Berry:** Okay then.(Shoot's his other leg)

**Lantis:** ARGH, NEVER.

**Princess Berry:** You never give up, Do you? Fine I have to think of more things to do...But before I do...

(Looks at the readers) Sorry all Lantis fans out there. It's just well...He won't listen. Too hard-headed.

Oh well, Please Review!

Princess Berry.


	3. Scars

**Princess Berry...WOW...They enjoy your pain Lantis.**

**Lantis...Traitors! I don't need anybody!  
Princess Berry...Even Hikaru?**

**Lantis...Damn you**

**Princess Berry: It's all right...I feel sorry for you...Your legs will get better. Just...Don't piss me off anymore, K**

**Lantis...**

**Princess Berry: Well, Thanks for all who reviewed this story! Review some more! And ummm... Enjoy the rest of da story! Oh and sorry if Fuu is a little out of character.**

**Last time on: The Past:**

**"Time to eat already?" Fuu said as her tummy rumble for the food it needs.**

**"(blush) Well guess i'm hungry", She says as she left for the dining room.**

* * *

(Dining room)

The table they sat in was quite big.

Hikaru sat next to Lantis.

(A/N Don't worry his legs are healed, lol)

Umi sat next to Ascot

Fuu sat next to Ferio.

They had a great fest, with lot's of meat...You know like Roasted Pigs (A/N my fav.), Peking duck (A/N My other fav.) and other meats, With lots of vegetables and such.

"Enjoy", The butler boredly says before leaving so quickly that they didn't even have time to thank him.

"Okay... Well lets eat",Ferio says as everybody starts to eat as they all well except Lantis, He's too quiet.

They all start talking about well...Stuff.

"How was the meeting?", Fuu asked Ferio.

"BORING, But I have to be there", Ferio answered as he ate some food, Remembering something.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot There's this Ball coming, You guys want to come?", Ferio asked

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" All the girls asked, Very excited

"Slipped my mind, Sorry"

"Well...Okay", they all said

"Good, I had somebody get tuxedos and dresses for us all", Ferio said

"Cool, Wonder how the dress will look like", Umi and Hikaru thought daydreaming of it, The guys rolls there eyes continuing to eat.

"Maybe, There all deep cut! Us women needs to show some cleavage right!", Umi asked

"...Yeah! But...Not too deep", Hikaru replies, laughing.

'Dress...Deep cut...'

"I'm sorry I can't go", Fuu says, Getting up about to leave, Till Ferio stops her.

"Why?", He asks her, Every body was watching.

"...I'm sorry I can't go"

"Why?", He asked again, Grabbing her hand.

"I SAID I CAN'T ...I'M SORRY..PLEASE..JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!", She screams, Pulling her hand away from his, Leaving the room towards the hall way.

"Way to go, "Prince"", Lantis replies, Still eating his food.

"Wow, I've never seen her this mad before", Ascot replies as well, Eating his food, Not really helping in any way for Ferio.

Ferio stood there, Shook his head and headed towards the door, to follow her. Though the two girls stopped him, grabbing both of his arms.

"Hey let go, I gotta go talk to her",Ferio struggled to get out of there grasp

"NO, Just leave her be, Please just for a lil' while"

"Why?"

"Stop saying why! Maybe thats why she got mad, Just let her cool off", Hikaru said as he started too, Or more like tried to 'cool' off.

" Besides if you go to her now, She'll just yell at you some more. You have to wait a while so she can...Collect her thoughts", Umi tried to explain, Hoping that maybe, This would calm him down more.

"...Fine...But only for a lil' while", Ferio said in defeat, Sitting down on a nearby chair.

( Hall-Way)

Fuu was running, Running till she stoped by the stone gate she was sitting on, Earlier that day.

"...Maybe I over reacted a bit", She says to herself, Walking back and forth, Near the gate.

"But...What am I doing I should go back", She walked back...

"...Or maybe I should...", She walks forth...

"...No...I'll just go to my room and sleep this off...I like this idea", She starts to leave the stone gate

She walked back to her room and slept her probelms away...

Minutes passed and Ferio left to look for her...And WOW! Did he look he checked the whole castle and if you guys know, That's a really big Castle.

"Hmmmm...The only place I didn't look is her room...Why didn't I check there first...ARGH stupid",He yelled as he ran to her room, Knocking on her door.

No answer.

"...Fuu..."

No answer. So he decided to open the door, To reveal a sleeping Fuu still wearing the outfit she was dressed in earlier.He couldn't help but stare at her bueaty, As she was sleeping soundly.

'I wonder why she doesn't want to go...',He thought as his hand started to move on its own, Cupping her cheek in his hand.

Though do to the fact that Fuu wasn't fully asleep,Opened her eyes.The two of them screamed, Ferio stop what he was doing.

"Ummm...Your awake Fuu!", Ferio replied. " Uhh... Sorry about that, There was...Dust on your cheeks and I just wanted to take it out", Ferio tried to cover what he was doing.

"That's alright...I'm sorry too Ferio", Fuu confesssed, Now sitting on her bed.

"For what?", Ferio asked, Sitting next to her on her bed.

"For...Yelling back there at the dinner table, I want to apologize. I didn't mean too... Raise my voice on you", Fuu confessed further.

"Hey Hey, Thats alright", Ferio smiled at her.

"...Thank you, I guess you came to get an explanation.", Fuu smiled, getting to the point.

" Well... If you to tell me", Ferio told her.

"Can you promise me...You won't tell anybody", Fuu asked him facing him.

"Of course you can Fuu", Ferio answered, Facing her, Giving her a soft smile.

"...The reason why I don't want to go is because...I have this scar, That I don't want Umi or Hikaru to see.", Fuu told Ferio.

" A scar? Like mines?", Ferio asked, pointing to his scar across his nose.

"...Well yes but...Try to think much longer in length.", Fuu explained. "I know...It must be a...Stupid reason for me not to go"

"Don't say that!", Ferio yelled out, Putting his hands on both her shoulders.

" When I first got this scar...I always covered it with some bandage of some sort...I didn't take it off...Ever. Till the day I was comforble enough to show the world my scar. You just have to wait until you think you're ready to show the world.",. Ferio explained.

"..Even from you?", She asked.

" Even from me", He told her.

"...Thank you Ferio...This means alot from me", Fuu smiled, Tears falling from her eyes.

" Your welcome", Ferio said, Wipping her tears away, The two getting closer, And closer. The two giving each other a heart warming kiss.

After what seemed like an eterniy, The two parted.

"I think...I'll go to the Ball", Fuu smiled facing Ferio.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Princess Berry: That took me a while to write.**

**Lantis:...**

**Hikaru: Whys that?**

**Umi: Yeah, It's only what 4 pages?**

**Princess Berry:...I had other storys to write as well.**

**Lantis: Enough of your excuses.**

**Princess Berry: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ME ANGRY!**

**Chases Lantis**

**Hikaru: Don't hurt him too much.**

**Umi:...Don't think she heard you, Don't worry Lantis is strong.**

**Hikaru:...I guess your right.**

**Umi:...Of course I am, Everybody please review saying how right I am!**


End file.
